


stupid horse

by skeppymaid



Series: 1000 skep(halo)s [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (all in minecraft), Gambling, Gen, Horse Racing, Platonic Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeppymaid/pseuds/skeppymaid
Summary: “Fiiiiiiine. ONE more, for all the marbles. But if you lose, don’t come crying to me, okay?”“Okay, Bad,” Skeppy sing-songs back, fully intending to go crying to him if he loses.-Skeppy can't stop gambling. He probably should.
Relationships: Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Series: 1000 skep(halo)s [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152533
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	stupid horse

**Author's Note:**

> yeahhhhhhh first fic on this account let's go
> 
> for an optimal experience, listen to "stupid horse" by 100 gecs while reading

“I win!”

Despite the microphone and speaker in the way, it’s unfiltered joy that Skeppy hears in Bad’s voice. He’s quick to respond with equal desperation.

“Wait, Bad! Double or nothing! Double or nothing, what do you think?”

“Skeppy,” Bad begins, leaving a short silence afterward so Skeppy can really digest the emotional mix of his words- a little disappointment, a pinch of frustration… but mostly just a lot of schadenfreude. Disturbing levels of it, honestly. “Did you forget? We were already doing double or nothing!”

“Then let’s double the double! What even is that, isn’t that… quadruple?” Already bored, Skeppy starts running his Minecraft character around the track, seeing how quickly he can complete a lap.

Even if Minecraft horse racing has so far proven disastrous for him, it’s a nicely made track, and a fun video idea. He silently lists the things he’s already signed himself up for by losing bets, refusing to give Bad the satisfaction of hearing them recounted out loud.

Twenty thousand dollars (which Bad insisted he didn’t actually need to donate, but he will anyway, just to torture him), a stream in the maid outfit, another video where he does anything Bad says, no less than five tweets on his main account, and he has to change his Minecraft skin for a week. None of them are a huge deal on their own (besides the money… and maybe the maid outfit, since he’ll be hearing about that for a long time), but all together, it’s starting to look a little embarrassing.

Skeppy’s not a pessimist. Even when the world does nothing but screw him over, he’s inclined to believe there’s something good right around the corner. So while some people might take the loss with as much dignity as they could muster, Skeppy doesn’t back down. He’ll try again, and this time, he’ll be rewarded for his perseverance.

After all, he’s lost seven times in a row. What kind of ridiculous odds are those? He HAS to pick a winner this time, or else he’s calling major shenanigans.

Bad sighs, the exhale crackling in Skeppy’s ears.

“Fiiiiiiine. ONE more, for all the marbles. But if you lose, don’t come crying to me, okay?”

“Okay, Bad,” Skeppy sing-songs back, fully intending to go crying to him if he loses.

They spawn another row of horses, and give their jockeys (random kids conscripted from the KitPVP server) a moment to tame them. As they do that, Skeppy and Bad fly over them, subjecting each horse and rider to the careful scrutiny of veteran gamblers.

Honestly, there’s not a lot to pick up on. Sure, their patterns are different, but the factors that really matter- speed and jump height- are impossible to determine while the horses remain behind gates. Ultimately, their bets are based on little more than random guessing.

“This one,” Bad finally decides, hovering over a black horse with white spots. “I think-“

Skeppy cuts him off with an indignant howl. “Dude, I was literally just about to pick that one! What, is that how you’re gonna win, stealing all my bets?” Knowing that Bad will only deny it, he continues the onslaught of words. “This one’s mine, I’m betting on it, go find a different one.”

“But…” Bad finally gets a word in, and yet seems to be at a loss for any more. He just sighs, likely convinced that he’s currently the only adult in the situation. “Fine, have that one. I’ll pick this one.” His second choice is pure brown, ridden by a player whose Minecraft skin appears to be a catgirl.

Elated at getting his way, Skeppy flies to the stands, closely followed by Bad. Their little tournament’s attracted plenty of spectators, but the two of them have a special box to watch from, located right next to the starting line. Once all the signals are given, the gates open, and the horses thunder past.

“Go! Go! Go!” Skeppy cheers his horse on, loud and obnoxious by design. It’ll annoy Bad, and if he’s putting this on YouTube, he should have as much speaking time in it as possible.

Instead of complaining, Bad joins him, trying to drown Skeppy out with his own cheers. “Come on, you can do it! Faster!” With each lap, both their voices progressively climb in pitch, until they’re screeching their throats raw. They definitely won’t be streaming or recording tomorrow.

As the race progresses, the cluster of horses spreads itself out into a line, with only occasional changes in their order. Of course, everyone’s eyes are glued to the very front, where Skeppy’s and Bad’s chosen horses remain neck-and-neck as they gallop to the finish line. First Skeppy’s horse is ahead, then Bad’s, then Skeppy’s, then…

When they cross the line, a hidden redstone mechanism’s set off, and fireworks start shooting from…

Bad’s lane.

Skeppy loses again, as Bad’s jubilant cry is quick to remind him.

Remaining silent, Skeppy breaks the glass of their viewing box, zooming through the hole towards the second-placing horse. Thanks to this horse, he now owes Bad an eyebrow-raising forty thousand dollars, as well as two maid outfit streams, two videos, ten tweets, and two weeks of whatever ridiculous skin Bad picks for him. He’s literally never going to hear the end of it.

Still atop the horse, the jockey gives him a quick look, and that’s when Skeppy decides he’s had enough.

It only takes seconds to beat the horse to death with his bare hands, and it’s not enough to satisfy him. He has to use his keyboard for that, quickly typing the command that’ll ban the jockey.

“Skeppy!” Bad scolds when he sees the message. “Don’t just ban people!” He taps at his own keyboard, reversing the ban.

“Whatever, man. I’m actually so done with this.”

“I think I’m done too, Skeppy. So…” Bad lets out a giggle. “When are you going to stream in the maid outfit?”

Skeppy just sighs. “I fucking hate you sometimes.”

“Hey! Language!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :)


End file.
